Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree
by ljsmithfan188
Summary: This is a response to LovestoLaugh's Holiday Spirits challenge. When Chad has nowhere to go, and he goes to Sonny's ranch for Christmas, will the unexpected happen? Will Chad actually have a heart? Find out in Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a response to LovestoLaugh's Holiday Spirits challenge. Sonny's going home to Wisconsin to celebrate Christmas, but Chad has nowhere to go, and therefore goes with Sonny. What will happen? Will Chad actually have some holiday spirit? Find out in A Christmas To Remember! Keep writing, reading, and reviewing!**

**Chapter 1**

**Sonny POV**

I was at the lunch table in the cafeteria, eating my lunch happily. Thinking about what a great time I was going to have back home in Wisconsin. With my family. A true happy holiday. I'd get my Christmas shopping done, milk the cows, and see all my horses! I couldn't wait. That was when I saw one of Chad's cast mates tell him something, Chad said something back, with an unhappy look on his face. He got up and left. And that was when I followed him.

Now here I am, going to the first place I thought Chad would be. His dressing room. I opened the door to reveal an unhappy Chad, looking at the mirror.

"Yeah, sure Sonny, you don't have to knock," Chad said in a sarcastic tone.

"Sorry." I blushed.

"What do you want?"

"I came to know why you're so upset."

"Pfft. CDC does not get upset. But, if you must know, I was going to go with Derek to London for Christmas. And now I have nowhere to go because my parents want 'alone time'."

"Chad, hold on a minute." I walked out of the dressing room into the hallway. I dialed the airport's number.

"Hi, you've reached Ready Set Airlines. How may I help you?"

"Hi, I know this is last minute, but this is Sonny Monroe and I want to know if I could get an extra ticket to Wisconsin."

"Yes, an extra ticket is available. I'll keep it on hold for you."

"Thank you." _Now, time to call my mom._ I dialed her number to make sure it was okay.

She picked up. "Hello?"

"Hi mom. It's Sonny."

"Okay Sonny. What's up?"

"Um... A Friend of mine has to stay with us for Christmas break. His name's Chad."

"A boy?"

"Yes mom."

"Alright..."

"Mom, it's not like he's my boyfriend."

"Not yet, anyway."

"Mom..." I whined.

"It's alright, Sonny. There's is _plenty _of room. You know that. But just watch yourself." I rolled my eyes.

"Bye mom." I hung up. I walked back into Chad's dressing room.

"Guess what?"

"What?" He looked curious.

"You have somewhere to stay."

"What are you talking about? No I don't."

"Yes you do. With me and my family at the ranch in Wisconsin."

"Really?" Chad looked like he was about to explode with happiness.

"Really. Pack your bags, you're going to meet my family. Oh, and pack warm. It's gets pretty cold out there this time of year."

"Thanks, Sonny."

I smiled. "You're welcome. We leave in an hour, so hurry up."

"Alright," Chad smiled as he spoke.

I walked out and got my bags. I headed over to the parking lot to see Chad there.

"Well, that was fast," I said.

"Yeah. So which airport are we going to?"

"Star Airlines."

"How ironic. But hey, they should build an airport called 'Chad Airlines'."

"Remember, Chad, you're going to meet my family. So be on your best behavior. And...well...They're not a big fan of giant egos."

"Please. They'll be honored to have CDC stay in their house." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you say, Chad." I got in my car and drove to the airport, Chad's car behind me the whole way.

We got on the plane and waited for what seemed like forever before it actually took off. When it did, Chad was already asleep. _Aww. He looks so cute when he's sleeping. Wait. What am I _thinking_? _I shook Chad to get up.

"Mmm... Ten more minutes." He leaned onto me.

"Chad. Chad. We're here." I laughed when I realized where he was.

"We're what?" He sounded groggy.

"We're here. In Wisconsin. Almost to my ranch."

Chad got up when he realized what he was leaning on was not a pillow. He looked around. "Oh" was all he said.

"Come on. Let's go," I said.

"Alright." We got up and got our luggage. Before we knew it, we were going down the steep ramp. And, there stood my family. _Time to meet the 'rents, Chad._

**So, should I continue? Was the chapter good? What was your favorite part? Least favorite part? There's countless thing you can review about and I like all of them. I love your opinions, so keep reviewing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for any inconvenience but I have recently changed the title from 'A Christmas To Remember' to 'Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree'. I have done so because I recently discovered that the old title already exists and is similar in plot. Anyway, I loved all your reviews and I hope to see even more for this next chapter. Keep reviewing****!**

**Chapter 2**

**Sonny POV**

"Chad, this is my Nanna, my Grandma, my Pa, and my Poppop." He said 'hi' and shook each of their hands. My Pa spoke up just then.

"You're gonna like the house, boy." Chad gave him a look like he was crazy. I moved on.

"This is Uncle Andy, Aunt Andrea, Aunt Kerinne, Aunt Diane, Aunt Karen, Uncle Jimmy, Aunt Uvette, Aunt Uvon, and Aunt Jessica."

"Wow," Chad replied. He shook their hands. My Aunt Uvette and Aunt Uvon nudged each other and tried to control their giggling. _Jeez, they're 36, for heaven's sake._

I ignored that and kept going. "This is my mom, Margaret. You can call her Margot. This is my Dad, Richard. You can call him Rich. This is my brother, Nicholas. He's twenty-two. And this is my siser, Jillian. She's twenty-five."

Jillian put a finger to her lip. "Ssshhh..." I laughed.

"And these are my cousins. Jessica's fifteen. Andrew's twelve. Sabrina's nine. And Karissa's seven."

"Whoa, are you guys, like, the Brady Bunch?" Chad asked me jokingly.

I hit him on the arm playfully. "No. Now we better go before we get stuck in traffic." And with that, we went with my Aunt Jessica and my Aunt Kerinne.

**Chad POV**

We were on our way to Sonny's ranch when I looked out the window.

"Wow, there's so much grass and farms here. And horses."

Sonny said, "Wait until you see the sky at night." I smiled at what a fun time I was going to have here. Even if it was Sonny's ranch.

We pulled up at the driveway._ Whoa. _The ranch was huge. Three times the size of my mansion at home. And my mansion was like, a mile long. And her yard was even bigger.

Sonny caught me staring and said, "The front and side put together is 56 acres. Wait until you see the back. And the indoor pool. And the indoor ice skating rink. And the indoor bowling alley. And the indoor-"

"I get it." _Well, I wouldn't mind living here._

"Anyway, let's go inside. I'll show you your room and give you a tour of the house."

"Alright." And so we made our way into the house.

The driveway was nicely paved, with silver stones at the edges. The door was beautifully carved, and a pretty silver color. Sonny opened the door. Apparently we were the first ones to be there. More silver. A little red. A little black._ Perfect. _

"Alright. So I'll show you your room, and you can unpack. Then I'll give you a tour of the house."

"Sounds good." _Sounds great, actually. _But no way would I tell Sonny that.

**What do you think? Good? I'm sorry this chapter was so short but I wanted to make a separate chapter of Chad just seeing the house and meeting Sonny's family. I love to hear your opinions, so keep reviewing!**


End file.
